


Something New, Something Blue

by meaninglessblah



Series: Gift Fics [17]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), WildStorm
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Midnighter, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Riding, Scratching, Sex Toys, Switch Apollo, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaninglessblah/pseuds/meaninglessblah
Summary: Apollo and Midnighter aren't new to sharing their bed, but the couple are a little surprised to discover that that dainty Nightwing packs more punch than they might have anticipated. Nobody counted on Dick to turn their little heated after-mission time around and... be the dominant one?
Relationships: Apollo/Dick Grayson/Midnighter
Series: Gift Fics [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960108
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32
Collections: Batfam Kinkmas Exchange 2020





	Something New, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraKant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraKant/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy your gift! ❤

Mid had been the one to initiate it, descending onto Grayson’s lips as soon as the door had closed on the tiny shoebox that qualified as their apartment. Hands flitting from hips to ribs to ass with calculated precision. 

Dick had met his ferocity, biting back bruises for every one of Mid’s. Then, when Mid had tried to pin him against the only available wall, the little bird had shown his strength. 

Those thick thighs… there’s a reason Apollo has a more than comprehensive description of them, with how much Mid daydreamed aloud about kissing his way over the sensitive flesh. When they’d wrapped up over Mid’s hips, he’d reached down to grab them, fingertips digging into the firm muscle. 

Which had left the rest of him entirely open for Dick to latch a hand into his hair, to tug open his throat and bite his way down the new stubble there. He’d tongued Mid’s pulse, chuckled at the groan it had produced, at the way his blood had heated beneath the scrape of Dick’s nails. 

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t amenable to the way Dick had corralled him across the tile, shoving him down into an empty chair to crook a knee against the seam of Mid’s trousers. 

That had ripped a groan from him, the pressure an accompaniment to the heat pounding against his skull. It didn’t take a genius to know that fighting got Mid’s blood going; none knew better than the two men Mid frequented a bed with. 

What had surprised him though, was the directness with which Dick had taken control of the situation, forcing Mid’s wandering hands back down to his sides with a sharp glare before he’d reached out to drag Apollo closer. The man hadn’t hesitated to meet those lips, gaze flicking from their plump curves back up to Dick’s blazing blue eyes in a heartbeat as he’d closed the distance. 

Mid had done his best to commit the sight of their lips crashing together to memory. The ravenous way they’d drunk each other down, gasping through each other’s breaths, tongues slick as they’d chased each other. The sight alone had had Mid’s blood heating, rueing the distance with only the memories of each of them on his own tongue to keep him sated. 

Watching the little bird manhandle a six-foot meta down to the sheets is a sight Mid isn’t likely to forget in this lifetime. Apollo’s expressions had been a feast in and of themselves. The surprise, when Dick had changed their heated make-out session into a wrestle for dominance, had made Mid’s gut clench fiercely with want. 

Dick’s warm olive tone is a gorgeous contrast to Apollo’s bright, luminescent skin, worrying the illusion of bruises into the sun meta’s hip bones as he leans over him on the sheets. His left hand braced above Apollo’s head, the other pressing his chest down to give Mid an uninterrupted view as he’d ground his gorgeous thigh up against Apollo’s stiffening length. 

He’s a pinnacle of beauty, all fragile sinew and tendon, poised above the usually unyielding sun god. 

There’s nothing but pliancy to the way Apollo lets Dick toss him onto his stomach, a faint wonder to the look he buries in the sheets when Dick slips a lubed finger into him. Mid stares, awed, as Dick massages the single digit deep into him, studying the splay of Apollo’s fingers when they release the sheets, the gentle way he rocks back on Dick’s touch. Commits it to glorious memory, the way only a supercomputer can. 

By the time Dick’s got three fingers in Apollo, the squelch of his fingers is an audible hook that tugs behind Mid’s navel with every slide. He’s not quite sure when he kicked the remainder of his clothing off, but there’d been something incredibly polarising about being the only person dressed in the room while two gorgeously naked men were in his bed. 

He doesn’t rise from his seat though, doesn’t approach them. Not after that searing electric blue gaze had scorched him back into a hasty retreat. Watching his little bird mouth, “Good boy,” at him had given Mid a pretty good reason to palm his eager cock, but it wasn’t until he’d laid his hand over Apollo’s hip and guided his cock home that Mid had let out a full-chested moan. 

Dick’s grin is blazing when he meets Mid’s gaze next, gently stroking down Apollo’s hip as the man adjusts to his girth, rocking his hips slowly deeper into the man on the sheets. Apollo’s expression is one of need, nearly impatience, as their little bird settles flush inside him. 

Then Dick steps between his longer legs and nudges his ankles apart, cooing at the little keen Apollo gives him when he sinks a few millimetres deeper into the man. “That’s it,” he purrs, circling a bruise into Apollo’s skin with his thumb. His other hand smooths down the man’s back, holding him steady as he picks up a firm pace. 

Mid watches Apollo’s knees buckle, watches the way he corrects to rock back onto Dick’s length, the experience new and visibly exciting for the vigilante. Usually, Mid’s the one happily taking Apollo’s cock - or Dick’s the one to take his. Seeing their little bird so confidently thrust into his husband has Mid’s pulse spiking. 

Clearly they’d underestimated their bird’s tastes. There’s an assertiveness to the way he commands the other man’s body, holding his legs apart a few inches more than is strictly comfortable, just to reinforce how within his power Apollo currently is. The hands that wander down Apollo’s warm skin, drawing lines of red beneath trailing nails, are deliberate and sure. Mid aches to run his tongue down those scratches, earn a whine from Apollo’s lips. 

When he shifts in his seat, Dick’s gaze flashes up, eyes dragging down Mid’s cock where it’s held firmly in hand. The greed in that look nearly brings Mid to his knees right there; the knowing, the amusement in that smirk, makes Mid shudder. 

Then Dick reaches down to take a good grip of the man’s hair, yanking his head up to bear Apollo’s expressions. Smiling at the groan that rumbles up out of Apollo’s throat and down Mid’s. 

“How’s he look, M?” Dick calls, and punctuates the question with a hard thrust that makes Apollo’s jaw fall open around a cry of pleasure. He grinds up against that spot inside him, spurring Apollo to squirm beneath him. 

Mid thinks it’s the most amazing expression he’s ever seen on Apollo’s handsome features. He says as much aloud, and Dick laughs good-naturedly. 

“Why don’t you come here,” Dick instructs between soft little pants, “and get a closer look?” 

If he scrambles to his feet a little too eagerly, it’s forgotten beneath the weight of Dick’s heated gaze. This close, he can see the slick slide of Dick’s cock into Apollo’s hole, the way Apollo clenches down on every slide, thighs trembling. It makes Mid’s knees weak, makes him squeeze the base of his cock in temperance. 

“I can see why you enjoy doing this to me so much, love,” Mid murmurs, fervent and reverent as he stares down hungrily at Apollo’s dazed eyes. He reaches down a calloused thumb to stroke over Apollo’s pinched brow, easing the creases with its wake. It steals his breath a little, presses it flat into his lungs. “You look beautiful.” 

Apollo groans at the praise, lips falling open on a little mewl of pleasure that has Mid shuddering. He can’t possibly know how tantalising he looks like this, fucked out and floating in his pleasure. 

When he strokes fingers back through his husband’s hair, Apollo tilts into the touch, eyelashes fluttering as Mid edges nearer. 

“Please, harder,” his husband groans, a relieved groan slipping from his lips when Dick acquiesces. It rocks him up further on the sheets, Apollo’s own cock grinding against the mattress as Mid watches on in awe. 

When Mid puts a knee on the bed, aching to get closer, Apollo twists, reaching out to wrap reaching fingers around his ass. Pulls him closer, until he can get his lips on Mid’s length, and it stalls the breath in his lungs. 

Mid’s hand falls to the back of Apollo’s crown, digits slipping into his soft white locks as his husband mouths at the head of his cock. Those long, pale eyelashes sweep over Apollo’s cheekbones, halting the reverent breath in Mid’s lungs when he hollows his cheeks and bears down the shaft. 

“Love,” Mid gasps, grip tightening when Apollo’s nearest hand shifts from his hip to wrap around his ass. The grip Apollo gives him is possessive, tugging Mid closer, deeper into his throat as he lathers his affection down the man’s length. 

Mid shifts his weight on his knees, biting back a groan as he rearranges them until he can press further into his husband. That velvet tongue curls around his head, coaxing him in as Apollo yanks him down the sheets towards him, ravenous. The force of it makes Mid’s head spin, makes a blush heat his cheeks. 

Apollo looks ethereal beneath him, the sweat sparkling on his brow as he takes Mid’s cock with single-minded focus. His palms are burning a heat into Mid’s backside, kneading his cheeks as Mid rocks forward. Every motion he makes is beckoned forth by Apollo, and Mid wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“You look gorgeous, love,” Mid breathes down at him, tugging softly on the man’s hair just to hear Apollo moan around his length. 

“Isn’t he just?” Dick interjects, the sound coiled with tension and Mid startles at the reminder of their third member, drawn from his reverie. He can tell the man is close, even before his gaze parts from Apollo’s soft white locks to meet Dick where he stands, both hands wrapped over Apollo’s hips. 

That heated blue gaze is still on Apollo, watching the rise and fall of the man’s eager mouth around Mid’s cock. It makes Mid’s veins heat with the attention. 

Mid watches that grip constrict when he comes, grinding between Apollo’s thighs without a care for the man’s own leaking cock. It takes most of Mid’s self control not to reach down and offer his husband some relief; but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the way Apollo draws tight at the sensation, lips still wrapped around Mid’s member. 

“He takes such good care of you, Mid,” Dick croons, dragging a nail down the whole length of Apollo’s spine as he pulls out. The man groans and bows beneath the cut of that digit, arching to present himself when Dick’s lone finger trails over his ass and dips into his still-slick hole. “Want me to plug him up for later?” 

Mid swallows hard, gut clenching at Dick’s tone. There’s such certainty to it, as if he already knows what Mid’s answer will be, before he’s even thought it. A feat, in and of itself, if Mid wasn’t sure he was obvious to begin with. 

“Yes,” he rasps, grip tightening to tilt Apollo’s throat open more. His jaw slackens in tandem to receive Mid when he aims a few short, jarring thrusts into the man’s throat, before withdrawing back to a more manageable distance. 

Mid groans at the tension lacing his muscles tight, the need to hold out as Apollo returns to brush kisses down his leaking member. 

“Second drawer,” he bites out, forcing his mind to something other than the delicate press of those lips on him. “Should be a plug in there that will do.” 

When a shudder ripples down the length of Apollo’s bare spine, Mid knows he’s chosen well. It’s not often that Apollo lets Mid use toys on him; of the pair, he’s usually the one more inclined to play with vibrators and plugs. Seeing Apollo so eager to have one used on him is a treat. 

Dick bends to pull open the nightstand drawer, rummaging through its contents before he settles on a broad plug with a flared head. It’s appropriately blue, one of the few coloured items Mid keeps in his stock. 

Dick looks more than pleased at the addition, shifting back behind Apollo to brush a hand over the curve of his ass, one thumb pulling his cheek aside to expose his clenching hole. 

“I don’t think you even need anymore lube, ‘pollo,” Dick murmurs around a blazing grin, dipping a finger into the man. “Look how wet you still are.” 

Apollo’s lashes flutter, and Mid lifts a hand to trace over his cheekbones, tilting Apollo’s face up to look at him, those golden eyes molten in the lowlight. He gets to see them blow wide when Dick eases the plug into his used hole, enjoys the way the tension cuts off of his shoulders, his mouth sinking lower on Mid’s cock. 

It draws a smile onto his lips, and Mid pets his hair as Apollo sucks him hard, grinding back onto the plug. He knows what that feels like, almost misses the buzz of overstimulated nerves for a moment before Apollo groans around his cock and he’s drawn back to the present. 

Dick slips onto the bed before Mid can blink, one arm winding around his barrelled chest to swipe a thumb over his nipple. The other shifts to his hip, sinking nails deep and dragging to make Mid’s spine bow and his hips thrust forward into Apollo’s eager throat. 

“You really are an acrobat,” Mid grunts when Dick’s chin hooks over his shoulder, those long fingers pinching hard over his buds. “Flitting around like that.” 

“I try,” Dick says with warm humour, and lowers his lips to suck a bruise into Mid’s skin. 

“Christ, Grayson,” Mid growls, forcing his hips still to curb the way he wants to buck up into his husband’s throat. Apollo is still lavishing his cock with attention, one hand slipping over the curve of Mid’s ass to draw lazy circles on his rim. 

It’s a lot to take in at once, but he doesn’t have a supercomputer brain for looks. 

“What do you think, Mid? You wanna come on his face? Down his throat?” Dick hums, teasing his chest with featherlight touches as his other hand scratches marks into the sensitive skin of Mid’s abdomen. “You want to see Apollo wrecked for once?” 

Apollo nods furiously, that finger easing past Mid’s rim in a way that strangles the air from him. It’s dry, the friction the barest bit uncomfortable, but Apollo withdraws after a moment of Mid rocking back, pulling off Mid’s cock to suck his own finger between his lips. It’s a gorgeous sight, his cheeks hollowed as he lathers the digit with saliva; nearly enough to distract him from the torturous combination of sensations Dick’s exerting on Mid’s body. 

“I have another idea,” Dick continues, that tone low and heated, barely more than a whisper as Apollo slips his finger back inside Mid and presses a simultaneous kiss to the base of his cockhead. Mid reaches his free hand down to squeeze the base of his cock, the pain centering him through the swell of emotion. 

When Mid’s confident he’s not going to blow his load all over Apollo’s pretty lashes, he says, “I’d love to hear it.” 

“Thought you might,” Dick quips, nipping at Mid’s earlobe. When he releases it, he breathes a lungful of warm air over the skin he’s lathered, the coolness making goosebumps rise. “I was just thinking how beautiful you’d look riding Apollo’s cock. But I don’t know if I can trust you not to touch yourself while you bring him off.” 

Mid doesn’t manage to swallow down the toe-curling groan this time. “What did you have in mind?” 

Dick’s grin is palpable. “I’m sure you have some cuffs you can lend me.” 

That makes Mid rock dazedly on his knees between them, Apollo’s second finger slipping into him with ease as he levels out. “Yeah,” he breathes, and nods hard, “Yeah, that can be arranged.” 

“Good,” Dick purrs into his throat, and flicks one nipple as he draws away. 

Apollo pulls back to mouth down the hard line of his shaft, if only to edge Mid further until Dick can return. Wanting to see Mid come on his own cock, perhaps, to savour the sight. The thought’s making Mid a little dizzy himself, the promise of that fullness spurring him to clench down on Apollo’s fingers; he’s sure it doesn’t go unnoticed by his husband. 

Dick returns with a pair of thick double-locking cuffs, a set that Apollo had scavenged for Mid specifically upon request. Resilient enough to curb most of his strength, and durable enough to withstand his thrashing in the throes of a good rough fucking. 

Dick gives him a blazing grin when he takes one of Mid’s wrists and presses a kiss to his pulse. The cuff ratchets shut with a click of finality, and Mid’s stomach jumps in anticipation. “You sure you want this?” 

“Absolutely, birdie,” Mid murmurs back, and lets Dick manoeuvre his arms into the small of his back, shuddering when he feels the caress of steel on his other bared wrist. Dick encircles them with his own hands, cinching them a few millimetres tighter, until they’re a constant presence on the edge of Mid’s consciousness. 

Then that hand climbs to his hair, tilting his throat open for Dick to nip at when he says, “Move.” 

It’s almost embarrassing how eagerly Mid acquiesces to the order. A six foot killing machine, cowed by the curl of those pretty lips and the flash of those blue eyes. He’d almost feel embarrassed, if it weren’t for the heat thrumming through his veins. 

At the first sign of movement, Apollo slumps back to the sheets, fingertips withdrawing from Mid as he’s tugged up to his knees. Dick holds him there, suspended before his husband’s keen eyes, naked and bare. 

That fire curls in Mid’s gut, lashes fluttering as he twists his wrists in the cuffs. More for the comfort of consistency than any attempt at escape. He’s perfectly happy where he is, right between the two men he loves most. 

“Turn around,” Dick suggests to Apollo, smiling when the man shuffles up to his elbows. “Across the mattress, head off the end.” 

Apollo does as he’s told, golden eyes locked on Mid but for the brief moment they flick to Dick, assessing. Ensuring he’s doing exactly as he’s been told. 

Dick strokes fingers down Apollo’s chest - just the other side of gentle - when he tilts his head off the mattress, settling on the sheets with a heady breath. From his vantage point on his knees, Mid can see all of his naked glory, the play of muscles beneath that warm skin. He aches to have his mouth on him, can’t deny how saliva floods his mouth at the promise, or how his stomach stirs when Dick’s firm hand holds him prone. 

Apollo’s warm palms dance over his hips, coaxing Mid forwards, spreading him on his knees over the man’s thighs. “Gorgeous,” Apollo murmurs once he’s settled, golden eyes stoking Mid’s molten core. The shudder that takes him must be felt by both his lovers. 

Dick presses a kiss to Mid’s thundering pulse, right against his neck, and orders, “Stay.” 

Then his nails scrape down the length of the vigilante’s stomach, tracing around the bobbing girth of his cock to cut across those sensitive thighs. Mid’s hips jerk reflexively, biting down a moan at the tingle of pain left behind by those cruel fingers. But he holds himself steady, employing every ounce of training he has to stay poised over his husband’s hips. 

Then Dick’s long, lithe fingers are circling Apollo’s cock, teasing it with the slip of a thumb as he angles it against Mid’s hole. He whines at the slickness that smears across his skin, the promise of that length inside him. The possibility that Dick will deny him, when they’re this close. 

Dick chuckles, as if he can read Mid’s desperation, but doesn’t move. “Are you going to be good for me, M?” Dick asks, in a tone that draws Mid’s stomach muscles tight. He nods, teeth worrying his lower lip as he swallows back soft little pants. “Good. I want you to fuck yourself down on his cock. Think you can do that for me?” 

Mid doesn’t know where the little bird picked up such a wicked vocabulary, but he doesn’t have it in him to complain. Not when Dick is dragging the slick head of Apollo’s cock against his rim, drawing hiccuping little moans from the man as Mid adjusts his stance and guides himself down. 

Dick sinks teeth into his neck as he does, feeding Apollo’s cock into him until Mid’s settled flush against his hips, panting softly. In a moment of crazed clarity, Mid realises he never feels more whole than when he’s seated on Apollo. 

Then Dick is skirting around him, fingers lifting to wrap around Mid’s jaw and hold his face up to claim his lips. Mid responds in kind, rolling his hips into a gradual tempo the longer Dick kisses him. Before long though, the fervency catches up to him. 

It’s hard to chase Dick’s lips when he’s slamming down on his husband’s cock, but Mid gives it his best effort. The vigilante seems to be enjoying his desperation, chuckling through every pant and whine Mid gives him as he rides, spearing himself with every fall. It’s overwhelming and _perfect,_ and it drives Mid to breaking point, thighs trembling with the strain of overexertion when Dick pulls away from the kiss. 

“You stay right there, M,” he instructs around a smile, and Mid would die for him right then if he requested it. “Make him feel good. You look gorgeous like that.” 

Mid whines, but nods, adjusting his knees on the mattress to aid his halting motions as Dick pulls away to circle around to Apollo’s head. Those long silvery locks trail when Apollo turns golden eyes on the acrobat, lips parting in expectation. 

Dick looks more than happy to meet him, one hand falling to his cock to feed it into the man’s eager mouth. Apollo takes it with as much care as he had taken Mid, throat arching back to take him deeper when he bottoms out. Dick reaches down to wrap long fingers under Apollo’s skull, to hold him steady when he rocks gently into that heat, a groan building in the base of his throat. 

Mid feels overheated at the sight, eyes fixed on the way Apollo stretches wide to accommodate him, focused solely on the man’s pleasure as Mid rides him to harried completion. Every nerve straining for Dick’s approval, Dick’s permission, _Dick._

He feels when he begins to skate close to his orgasm, hand shifting on instinct to curb the sensation. When they catch in their cuffs, Mid startles, dropping from his rhythm in the brief moment it takes him to remember he was wearing them at all. 

Dick, however, doesn’t miss the expression, a laugh pealing from his chest at Mid’s stunned features. “No reprieve, M,” he promises, voice dropping to velvet tones that do nothing to aid Mid’s predicament. “I want you to come as hard as you can.” 

It’s Apollo’s throaty moan that surprises him, muffled by the length in his mouth. Both of Apollo’s hands unwind from the sheets they’ve been fisted in to wrap behind Dick’s thigh, grinding Dick down into his mouth, onto his tongue. Mid can’t see his husband’s expression from here, but if his enthusiasm is any indicator, he’s as eager as Mid to see Dick come apart for them. To please the little bird in their bed. 

It sends a little spiral of victory up Mid’s spine when Dick gasps at the treatment, pride clouding his already compromised vision as he rolls his hips down onto his husband’s cock. 

Dick recovers in the next moment, wicked grin growing as he reaches across the length of Apollo’s body to pinch Mid’s chest, teasing the bud in his grip to hardness as Mid hisses. He’s drawn forwards with the strain, lips parting a whine as he tips forward to meet the vigilante fucking into his husband’s throat. 

Dick reaches up and tugs Mid down into a kiss by the hand on the back of his neck, alternating between scratching and biting him to undo him completely. Mid comes riding Apollo’s cock, grinding down until he’s a shuddering, overstimulated mess. Some of it splashing up to paint the underside of Apollo’s chin, marked over his throat with the teeth-and-tongue bruises left earlier. 

“That’s it,” Dick purrs, the praise licking at Mid’s exhausted muscles, spurring them to cling to reality for just a few moment’s longer. Just so Mid can watch the acrobat chase his own release, pleasure arcing down every curve of his body. 

He folds easily when Dick shoves Mid down further, grip firm on his hair. He holds Mid prone, lashes fluttering and jaw slack as he pulls out of Apollo to come on Mid’s face. 

The splash of hot liquid is galvanising, Mid’s eyes closing to savour the stripes of Dick’s come across his cheekbones and lips. All the while, Dick keeps talking, that flexible tongue wrapping itself around a praise that makes Mid groan. “He’s so good for us, Apollo. You’re so lucky to have such an attentive husband,” Dick says breathlessly, and Apollo groans an agreement, coming at the sight of Dick’s come dripping down Mid’s lips. 

It’s degrading and filthy in the most amazing way possible, their joint praise melting Mid’s embarrassment like the sun over snow. He collapses forward onto his husband when Apollo stills beneath him, energy spent as he savours the bliss of overstimulation. 

Through the hazy cloud that hangs over his mind, Mid’s vaguely aware of Apollo’s hands lifting to stroke down his spine, and Dick’s soft footsteps padding over to their ensuite. Of something cold pressing against the small of his back, and then the ratchet of the cuffs releasing. 

He groans at the return of blood flow, easing when Apollo guides his wrists up to press gentle lips to the bruised skin. 

“You always go so hard, love,” he chastises, the deep thrum of his timbre echoing through Mid’s bare chest. There’s a smile behind the words though, a fondness that spurs Mid to stir. 

When Dick returns with a pair of washcloths, Apollo has Mid cradled in his lap, rubbing the feeling back into his thighs between peppering them with kisses. Dick bends to kiss him, slow and sensual as Mid watches on with a giddy smile. 

Then his fingers slip lower, down the line of Apollo’s back to tap against the plug still nestled inside him. Mid has the exceptional pleasure of feeling his husband shudder when Dick pushes it deeper, rolling it lightly over his prostate as he sucks a soft bruise into his shoulder. 

“Want me to take that out?” Dick murmurs into his skin, a latent mischief to those pretty blue eyes. He chuckles when Apollo nods, easing it out gently as the vigilante sighs, rocking forwards and into Mid where his legs are still wrapped over his thighs. Mid tries to commit the bliss Apollo radiates to memory, the feel of him beneath their palms. 

Dick cleans him up with attentive care, offering Apollo the other washcloth as he works. Mid holds still as his husband cleans his face, dusting his cheeks with whispered compliments as he scrubs off the worst of their mess. 

Mid hums through it all, limbs lethargic as he waits through his lovers’ affections. He only realises he’s drifting again when Dick cards his fingers through Mid’s short locks. 

“Feeling up to a shower?” Dick asks gently, when Mid turns to press lips to Dick’s knuckles. 

Mid snorts. “Not sure I can walk just yet.” 

Apollo chuckles and slips his arms under the man’s back. “I can help with that,” he offers, and pauses to wink at Dick. “This part I’m used to.” 

Mid frowns, but buries his forehead in the curve of his husband’s neck, lips teasing his pulseline languidly as they cross the floorboards. “Big bad Midnighter,” he grumbles good-naturedly, the grimace marred by his curling smirk as he tucks his heels tight around Apollo. “Being carried into the shower by his two lovers.” 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Dick quips, and Mid can’t help but smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ ](https://linktr.ee/meaninglessblah)


End file.
